


Petits drabbles en vrac (Prison Break)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Ficlets, Français | French, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ecrit en 2007 pour un prompt par mille-volts @ LiveJournal : "pirates"</p></blockquote>





	1. Incognito

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Encaged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149747) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)
  * Translation into English available: [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149745) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)
  * Translation into English available: [Incognito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149742) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit en 2007 pour un prompt par mille-volts @ LiveJournal : "pirates"

**Incognito**

J’ai toujours eu une fascination quasi-malsaine pour les pirates. Les pirates, pas les corsaires. Avec les tonneaux de rhum, le perroquet sur l’épaule, le cache sur l’oeil, les bottes au genou et la chemise ouverte à tous les vents – plus c’était cliché mieux c’était – les bateaux pris d’assaut et les cargaisons pillées. J’y voyais un côté justicier des mers : rééquilibrage de la donne, affirmation de liberté et tutti quanti. Très romantique, pour quelqu’un se complaisant dans son cynisme.

Je regarde la clef que je viens de laisser tomber dans mon sac et je pivote sur moi-même pour ressortir de l’infirmerie. La porte va rester ouverte. Je pense à Michael Scofield, à la façon dont mon bon sens a été pris d’assaut, mes sentiments pillés, ma liberté de choix dérobée en catimini ; et je me dis que, merde, si les pirates n’ont même plus de perroquet sur l’épaule pour qu’on puisse les repérer...


	2. Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit en 2007 pour un prompt par mille-volts @ LiveJournal : "olives"

**Addiction**

Il a un faible pour elles. Natures. Farcies (au poivron, à la tapenade, au poisson...). Noires. Vertes. Dans une salade. Sur une pizza (il avait l’habitude de piquer celles sur la part de Michael, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire râler son frère). Avec un martini. Toutes seules directement piochées dans le bocal. Il a un faible pour elles et il n’est vraiment pas regardant sur la préparation, l’accompagnement ou le contexte.

Il n’en a pas mangé depuis trois ans. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais les gars des cuisines de Fox River ne semblaient pas partager son affection et là, tout de suite, si on lui donnait le choix entre un bocal d’olives et n’importe quoi d’autre (OK... à peu près n’importe quoi d’autre...), il est sûr à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent qu’il choisirait les olives.

Michael ouvre la boîte en carton qu’il vient de poser sur ses genoux, découpe comme il peut la pizza et, avec un petit sourire, pousse du bout des doigts toutes les olives vers le côté. Vers _son_ côté.

Lincoln salive.

Béni soit son frère.


	3. Encagé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit en 2007 pour un prompt par anna-tarawiel @ LiveJournal : "ours"

**Encagé**

Je me souviens d’un ours vu lors d’une visite au zoo quand j’avais six ou sept ans : debout derrière la grille, d’un côté l’incompréhension et la colère de se trouver là éclairant son regard, de l’autre la douceur apparente de sa fourrure, dégageant au total une impression de tristesse et de tranquille résignation. J’étais resté figé devant sa cage et il avait fallu les injonctions de Maman et les mains de Linc sur mes épaules pour m’obliger à lâcher le grillage. L’image s’est imprimée.

L’image est toujours là. Linc est accroupi sur le sol, adossé au mur, et observe le reste de la cour, derrière la grille, avec cette même expression triste et tranquillement résignée. Les autres détenus le considèrent avec le mélange de crainte, de respect et de pitié qu’avaient les visiteurs du zoo, incapables de voir au-delà des apparences.

Il me regarde à travers la grille et hausse imperceptiblement les épaules.

Cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourra m’empêcher d’ouvrir la cage.


End file.
